


the sun can bend an orange sky

by kangbora (ohfiitz)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inspired by Stardew Valley, M/M, Stardew Valley References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfiitz/pseuds/kangbora
Summary: Jae is a popular but burnt-out singer in Seoul. When contract negotiations with his label go south, he impulsively makes the decision of moving into his late grandmother’s farmhouse seated deep in the valley of Hadong. There he meets Wonpil, a quiet but friendly village boy who harbors a secret past of his own.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	the sun can bend an orange sky

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the stardew valley original soundtrack

There was something that Jae’s grandma used to tell him, something about a flame inside all of us and needing to find the right people to keep it burning. Jae never paid much attention to it – or to anything that Grandma said when she was still alive, really – but it’s all he can think about now, slumped on a swivel chair with his label executives on the other side of a marble table. These are definitely not the people who will keep his fire alive. 

“Can we stop here for today? It’s been three straight hours,” Jae says with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

The old men across the table exchange somber looks but eventually agree to call it a day. They say their goodbyes and Jae slumps lower into his chair despite feeling his manager’s eyes boring into him.

“Don’t look at me like that. They’re the ones who refuse to budge.” Jae keeps his eyes shut tightly as he slurs his words. He’s exhausted. It’s been months of negotiation meetings with his music label and really, all he’s asking for is some freedom over the kind of music he gets to put out and the people he gets to work with. But freedom is a crime for people like Jae whose careers are dependent on other people’s preferences.

“And _they’re_ the ones who have your career on the palm of their hands, so watch your words.” Brian tries to sound stern and convincing, but Jae knows he doesn’t quite believe it either. “You need to make a decision soon, Jae,” Brian adds, in a gentler tone that tells Jae he’s being concerned as a friend and not as a manager.

“I know. Just give me more time to think it through.”

The room grows silent, and for a moment Jae thinks Brian has left without saying goodbye, but then he hears the sound of a zipper being opened and something light being placed on the table in front of him.

“Here,” Brian says, and Jae finally opens his eyes. 

He sees a familiar envelope on the table. “Is this…?”

“You told me to give it to you when you look like you desperately need it.”

“No, it was Grandma who said that…”

A few years ago, months before her passing, Jae’s grandma invited him and Brian to dinner and gave Brian the envelope with those exact instructions, saying that “Jae is too impulsive to be entrusted with this. He’d probably open it tomorrow and god knows just what would happen to that little punk.”

Jae feels his eyes starting to glisten at the memory of his grandma, who always had his best interest in mind.

Brian picks up his bag and stops to pat Jae on the shoulder before leaving the room. “You’ve made her proud, Jae. Maybe it’s time to make yourself proud, too.” 

Jae hears the door close and lets the tears fall. He rips the envelope open and finds a letter with Grandma’s distinct handwriting:

_Dear Jae,_

_If you’re reading this, you must be in dire need of a change._

_The same thing happened to me, long ago. I’d lost sight of what mattered most in life… real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

_I’ve enclosed the deed to that place… my pride and joy: Daffodil Farm. It’s located in Hadong County, in a valley by Jiri Mountain. It’s the perfect place to start your new life._

_This was my most precious gift of all, and now it’s yours. I know you’ll honor the family name, my boy. Good luck._

_Love, Grandma_

  
  
  


Jae closes his eyes again and realizes that the letter is tinged with the light scent of carnation, like the perfume that Grandma used to wear. It reminds him of a faint memory from his childhood, of fields of green tea and plum trees and sun-kissed freedom. It reminds him of a more recent memory, too. A melody that flows like the spring breeze, the very same one that started his disagreement with the label executives. 

He takes out his phone and texts Brian to come back. He knows what he needs to do. 


End file.
